


enter: the avengers.

by turtle_bean



Series: spiderdad + irongrandpa [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Avengers Movie Night, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Civil War Fix-It, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cute, Dad!Peter Parker, Fluff, Good Parent Peter Parker, Grief/Mourning, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Movie Night, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, POV Multiple, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Scott Lang, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Bucky Barnes, Red Room (Marvel), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Single Parent Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Is Trying, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Teen Dad Peter Parker, Teenage Parent, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff is a Good Bro, but its anti-caps actions, dont even joke abt that i would never, from others perspectives, he just does okay, he will be forgiven tho, i mean you really need to squint, kind of, okay listen up, peter parker has a child, peter parker hates bananas, peter parker is such a good dad, single dad peter parker, steve rogers apologizes, suspicious peter parker, teen parent peter parker, the avengers are trying their hardest, this is not anti-team cap, why is that not a tag, you dont have to read it that way if you dont want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_bean/pseuds/turtle_bean
Summary: “What?!” Exclaimed Clint. “You’ve been holding out on us?! There’s been a baby here this entire time? Bring the baby!”---or, something's up with peter,,, from the avengers perspectives!this is a much longer fic than any of the others in the series, and i really like this one!disclaimer: i do not own the mcu, nor any of the characters (except amy) that i use in this fic.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Peter Parker, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, lmao i just forgot him, peter parker & amy parker
Series: spiderdad + irongrandpa [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112582
Comments: 35
Kudos: 558





	enter: the avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all: this is a lot longer than usual. also, welcome to the fic, avengers!  
> i wrote this in the tags but i dont think anyone other than me actually reads them, so: this fic is NOT anti-team cap. however, it IS anti-cap's actions in siberia. everyone is pretty mad at him, but he will be fully forgiven eventually. i already have the next fic written, and he is a bit of an asshole, but he's been forgiven about the whole siberia mess.  
> i also think that with the dynamic natasha and peter have, that he would tell her the truth about amy. he's been having a tough time with may dying and all, and he really doesn't want to get into all of the questions people will have, so that is why he will be lying about his relationship with her. and also so i can stretch out the plot, because im really bad at writing plotless fluff.  
> also - i just wanted to say, thanks for reading this! this started out as a self-indulgent fic that i wrote in my free time, and then, when i got an ao3 acc, i decided to post it. there will be plenty more updates, including a sequel to this series (oooooh, mysterious).  
> last thing - im turning comments on for this one. if you have any requests, ideas, or just want to give support, please do! i probably will not respond to any because of ✨anxiety✨, but i will definitely enjoy reading them. while i do have a few ideas for where this series will be going, i could always use some inspiration.  
> I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LONG AUTHORS NOTE I AM DEFINITELY RAMBLING. JUST ENJOY. :))

**clint.**

Clint had seen the first incident. After May died, Peter had been a bit more closed off from the team, sticking to the Starks’ private penthouse, rather than Avengers floors. Of course, he had always been a bit guarded around Steve. He had managed to forgive the other members of the Rogues, but he still refused to talk to Steve. 

Which, after seeing the footage of Siberia, Clint wholeheartedly understood. 

But Peter was close with Wanda, Bucky, and Natasha, and he had even been pulling away from them. But it wasn’t any of Clint’s business. 

“Hey,” Peter said, walking into the Avengers kitchen. “You don’t have any bananas, do you?” 

Clint munched on a pop-tart and glanced around to see if any Avengers were nearby. Nope. The kid was talking to him. He hadn’t had a conversation with Peter in weeks. 

“Oh - uh – yeah, yeah, sure, let me find one for you.” 

Peter tapped his fingers against his leg as Clint searched through the fruit bowls and found a ripe banana. “This good, kiddo?” 

Peter took the banana and grinned. “Yep! Thanks, Mr. Barton!” 

Clint smiled as he watched Peter leave, relishing the warm feeling that bloomed in his gut. That was just what happened when you talked to the Spider-Kid, and he had missed that feeling. He went back to his pop-tarts, and then froze. 

That interaction hadn’t made sense. 

_\--- flashback ---_

Back when Peter was just starting to join the team, Bucky had bitten into a banana, and promptly spit it out. “What the fuck?” He asked, gazing at the fruit. “What is this?” 

Tony gave him a strange look. “A banana?” 

“No. This isn’t a banana. This does not taste like a banana. What the fuck?” 

Sam had snorted. “Cap says that bananas have changed. He rants about it all the time.” 

Tony and Peter froze for a second, with the mention of Steve, but recovered quickly. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what bananas used to be like, but they’re absolute shit now," Peter said.

“You don’t like bananas, Peter?” Clint had asked, and Peter made a face of exaggerated disgust. 

“Absolutely not. If I could, I would abolish them from the universe. Disgusting. Horrifying.” 

“Okay, okay, we get it, kid,” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s hair. 

_\--- end flashback ---_

Not only did Peter dislike bananas, he hated them with a passion. Any time someone so much as said the word ‘banana,’ he would feign a gag. 

Being the spy he was, Clint decided to investigate this mysterious occurrence in the vents. Who did Peter grab that banana for? 

Hoisting himself into the cramped space, Clint began to crawl through the intersections necessary to reach the penthouse. 

When he got there, however, Peter and the banana were nowhere to be seen. Clint raised an eyebrow. He was Hawkeye. He had pretty great vision. If the banana was there, he would see it. He did one more once-over of the place, and a small, blue, plastic bowl caught his attention. 

Squinting, Clint made out remnants of a mashed banana inside the bowl, a baby spoon sticking out as well. What? What babies lived in the penthouse? 

Maneuvering back to the Avengers floor before FRIDAY could tattle on him, Clint pushed the strange occurrence to the back of his head, figuring that Peter was babysitting or something. 

**sam.**

Sam didn’t know the kid as well as some of the others did. He didn’t think the kid liked him all that much, either. Which, fair. He had enabled Steve to attempt to kill his...mentor? Sam wasn’t really sure what was going on with those two, but he would wager some (of Stark’s) money that they were father and son. 

Anyway. 

In his defense, Sam hadn’t really known what was going on, and he definitely didn’t know what was going to happen in Siberia. If Captain fucking America came to you and told you that he needed your help, you helped him. That was just how life worked. 

But Sam should have been more careful. He also blamed himself a bit for what happened to Rhodey, even if Rhodey didn’t. 

Sam was getting off track. 

The point was that he didn’t know the kid all that well, and the kid didn’t seem to mind this fact. 

Sam knew, from the others, that he had a hard life. Orphaned at a young age, went to go live with his uncle and aunt. Then, he had to watch his uncle take a bullet for him, when he could have survived it. He almost drowned... a warehouse fell on him... and then his aunt died. 

And he was still in high school. 

He also, from what Sam gathered, had self-destructive tendencies, a guilt complex to rival Tony’s, and a lot of anxiety. 

When Sam had heard that he had lost his aunt and that he was moving into the Tower, he had hoped to be able to comfort him. He was, after all, a mental health expert. 

But the kid hardly left the penthouse, other than to go to school or to go on patrol, and Sam understood that he wanted to be alone. 

So, one day, when he was in the Avengers common room, Sam took the initiative and walked up to him. “Hey, kid,” he said. 

Peter looked up and smiled softly at Sam. “Hi.” 

“I’m sorry about your aunt.” 

“Yeah.” 

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Peter spoke again. “Have you ever... have you ever had to go through the worst moment in your life to get to the best part?” 

Sam grabbed a mug of coffee and sat down on the couch next to Peter. Sipping his coffee, he said, “What do you mean?” 

“Like... this one day, something... something really, _really_ bad happens, and then... from that... something... good... happens.” 

Sam thought for a second. “Well, I don’t know if anything like that’s happened to me. Do you want to talk about it? I worked with vets with PTSD, so I know a thing or two about guilt, if that’s what this is about.” 

Peter thought for a second. “I don’t think it’s guilt. I think it’s just... hard. Because sometimes, on a bad day, when I think about h- it. The really great thing in my life. I’ll remember... the bad day.” 

Sam had absolutely no fucking clue what Peter was talking about, but he was going to try to help anyway. “That sounds really tough. Something great came from something terrible, but you’re having trouble separating the shittiness from the greatness." 

Peter nodded slowly, and then quickly said, “Not usually. Not... not most days. But once in a while... I’ll remember how... it got here. And it’s hard.” 

Sam listened as Peter continued to rant cryptically, making sure to let Peter know that his feelings were real and valid. After some time, Peter checked his watch and smiled softly. 

“I - I think I’m okay now. I want to go see h – it. Thanks, Sam.” 

“No problem, kid,” Sam called after him as he left the floor. 

That had been weird. Sam was about to start thinking of theories, when he stopped himself. Peter was just a teen who was struggling with a lot of shit and had needed a quick shoulder to confide in. It wasn’t right for Sam to go about prying his nose in Peter’s business. 

So, he didn’t, and he tried to forget about the conversation. 

**bucky.**

Bucky knew grief. 

After Wakanda, after HYDRA was out of his head, he had grieved and grieved and grieved for all of his – not his, he corrected, the Winter Soldier’s - victims, and their families. He grieved until he could hardly breathe, and until he needed Steve to rescue him from the storms. 

Bucky also knew love. 

He knew that Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, was someone he loved. Someone most people loved, as he was a true drop of sunshine. 

Bucky hated that grief & love had to clash in this way. 

Peter had stayed away from everyone for a while, and Bucky understood this. He had kept to himself when he was grieving, too, and he wanted to give Peter his space. 

But the truth was that Bucky cared about Peter. It was hard for Bucky to really, truly care about someone anymore, and he did care about Peter. 

And he missed him. 

But Bucky wouldn’t intrude on his mourning, so he ignored the uncle-sort-of-way he felt about the sad kid, and went on with his life as usual. 

Gradually, Peter began returning to the team. Not like he had before, only stopping by now and again to say hello, but Bucky appreciated it. 

One day, Bucky was training in the gym, punching the enhanced punching bags forcefully, when Peter walked in. 

“Uh, Bucky?” Peter asked, wrapping his hands quietly. “Is it alright if I train here as well?” 

“Knock yourself out, kid.” Bucky didn’t mention the warm feeling in his gut that he had missed from Peter. 

After a few minutes of the two punching the bags in silence, Peter threw a particularly vicious one, without holding back his strength, and promptly sliced the enhanced bag in half, throwing it and its filling across the room. 

“Holy shit,” Bucky muttered under his breath. “Stevie can’t even do that.” 

Peter blushed. “Sorry, Bucky, I’ll clean it up. I’m just stressed, I guess.” 

“Don’t apologize, Pete, I’ll help. I’m not busy.” 

After cleaning up the mess, Peter sighed at the ground. “Life’s hard sometimes, you know?” 

“Yeah. I do.” 

Bucky watched the teen mope for a bit, wishing he could help. And then: an idea. 

“Want to spar with me?” 

Peter eagerly hopped up and nodded. 

It was difficult for Bucky to hurt Peter, but he focused on the fact that the kid had ‘spidey-sense,’ and enhanced healing. 

“You can do better than this, Peter,” Bucky said as he easily dodged a punch. “Don’t think of me as Bucky. Pretend I’m hurting someone you care about.” 

Peter froze for a second, and then his gaze turned vicious. He began throwing punch after punch, holding back, but not nearly as much as he usually did. Bucky struggled to keep up. 

“Give. Me. Amy.” Peter snarled, and knocked Bucky across the room. Just as soon as it came, his angry countenance was replaced with his usual bubbly one, and he stared in horror at what he’d done. 

“Holy shit!” Peter said, rushing over to where Bucky was pulling himself up and rolling his head around. “I - I – I am SO sorry, Bucky -” 

“Relax, kid. I’ve taken worse hits. That felt good, though, didn’t it?” 

Peter smiled shyly at his feet. “Yeah. It did. I’ve got to run up to the penthouse for dinner. Thanks for helping me.” After one last cautious look at Bucky, who was standing upright and demonstrating that he was perfectly fine, Peter left the room. 

Now. Time for Bucky to think. 

Who the hell was Amy? 

Bucky ran through his memory, of every name he could ever remember Peter throwing out in conversation, but he couldn’t, for the life of him, remember an ‘Amy.’ And if his love for her was the reason that he had summoned up the force to throw Bucky across the training room, that was really odd. Before he could think any more, though, FRIDAY interrupted him. 

“Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers is requesting your presence in the dining room.” 

Yeah, Bucky still wasn’t used to Ceiling Lady. “Tell him I’ll be right there.” 

Bucky unwrapped his knuckles and tried to forget about ‘Amy.’ 

**bruce.**

Bruce had been off-planet during the whole Civil War fiasco, and he couldn’t remember a thing about it. Thor told him that he’d been all Hulked out, which was weird, but what was even weirder was returning to his team – his family – and finding them broken in two. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d have been able to help if he’d have been there. 

But he wasn’t, and now they were broken. 

Tony was trying to pretend that he was fine – totally fine, Green Bean – after Siberia, but the way Peter (oh yeah, there was a spider-child on the team now) glanced worriedly at him every few minutes, Bruce knew that he wasn’t. 

Peter. 

When Bruce had returned, Tony had introduced him to Peter as ‘his intern and resident Spider-Kid,’ which really hadn’t cleared anything up, but then Bruce had seen the way they looked at each other, and things made sense. 

Also, Peter was a genius. 

Like, able-to-keep-up-with-him-and-Tony level genius. 

When he had first met Peter, Peter had said: “Oh my god, you’re Dr. Bruce Banner, I’m such a fan of your work on gamma radiation and the quantum field! Mr. Stark, when you said you were introducing me to someone, you could have mentioned that it was THE Dr. Banner! Ned’s going to freak! I have so many questions, sir.” 

And with that, Bruce had fallen into Peter’s web, like everyone did eventually. 

So he had felt terrible when Tony came to him, tears in his eyes, saying that May Parker had passed. 

Peter avoided the other Avengers for the most part, sticking with Tony, Pepper, and Morgan, and Bruce was honored that Peter headed over to his lab to work sometimes. 

Even once he began meeting up with the other Avengers more, he continued to make visits to Bruce’s lab. One fateful day, while Peter was elbow-deep in web-fluid, he asked an important question. 

“Dr. Banner?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Are there any child mutants? Like, child-child. Younger than me. Younger than double-digits, at least.” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. That was a random question. “I’m sure there are, Peter, though I don’t know any personally. Why?” 

“Oh, uh, I was just wondering. And, well, hypothetically... what would happen to them?” 

“I guess, if they’re lucky, they live out life with their powers. Maybe become a hero when they grow up. I’m not sure.” 

“And... and what if they’re not lucky?” 

Bruce grimaced. “Taken to be experimented on... made into a weapon... forced into a circus... there are a lot of bad options for mutants, especially kids.” 

Peter nodded, biting his tongue. “If they have someone looking out for them, do you think that... they’d be okay?” 

“Yeah,” Bruce said. “Yeah, I do.” 

After Peter finished up for the day, Bruce sighed. He should probably know more about what it was like for young mutants. There was, of course, the question as to why Peter bothered to ask. Bruce ended up satisfying himself with the probable answer that Peter had found a young, enhanced child and was planning on mentoring them. 

Whistling, Bruce didn’t think much more of the encounter, and he began typing up his next paper. 

**wanda.**

Wanda was close with Peter. He reminded her so much of Pietro. Sometimes, that was a bad thing. Sometimes he was so similar that it hurt. But most days, he was just Peter. 

Wanda liked to view herself as Peter’s older sister. 

And then tragedy struck his life, yet again. Wanda knew what it was like to lose family. Her parents, Pietro... but Peter seemed to lose, and to lose, and to lose. What could she possibly say? 

While she was close with Peter, she was still guarded with Stark, who was apparently his father, and so she ended up being closed off from him during his mourning, along with the other Avengers. 

She was still angry at herself for picking the wrong side during the Civil War. Everyone agreed that helping Bucky had been important, but everyone _also_ agreed that the way Steve had gone about doing so was flawed. 

She also couldn’t blame Peter for wanting to distance himself from them – from her, even – during this difficult time. That wasn’t to say she didn’t miss him. She missed him every day he stayed away from her. But she also wanted to give him space, so she did. 

And then, one day, he cautiously peeked into her room and waved. 

“Peter!” Wanda had exclaimed, walking over to him. “Come in. I’ve missed you.” 

They had talked about everything from Academic Decathlon, to a cute cat Peter had seen on patrol, to how weird it was being ‘Mr. Stark’s’ biological child. 

After that evening, they began hanging out again regularly, and Wanda found herself smiling more and more. 

“Peter,” Wanda said, as she looked at his threadbare jeans. “We need to go shopping.” 

Peter’s head shot up. “Why?” 

Wanda gave him a pointed look, and glanced at the skin poking out from the holes in the pants. 

“Okay, fair point, but I counter with: I’d rather yeet myself out a window than go shopping.” 

“But you’re not just going shopping, you’re going shopping with me. And if you don’t go, then you at least have to let me buy you some new clothes.” 

Peter thought for a second. “Fine. I’ll go. But no fancy stores! Target and Gap. My final offer.” 

Wanda rolled her eyes playfully, but nodded her assent. 

\--- 

At the stores, Wanda had noticed Peter’s pretty obvious discomfort around the changing rooms. She knew he was trans, and she also knew that Stark could afford to buy anything that didn’t fit him, so she put a few sizes of each of his favorites in the cart. 

From Gap, they had bought about twenty different shirts and five pairs of pants, and they made their way to Target. Peter perused the Men’s section, grabbing an article of clothing every now and then, when they passed the toy aisle. 

“Can we stop here?” Peter asked, and Wanda nodded as she turned the cart down the aisle, and Peter grinned. She had expected him to make a beeline for the LEGOs, but instead, he went to the younger section. 

He walked down the aisle, deep in thought, and his face positively lit up when he saw a collection of Avenger plushies, including Hawkeye, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, the Hulk, the Falcon, Ant-Man, and Spider-Man. 

“I need to get this!” Peter said, eagerly snatching the set of the rack. “It’s perfect! She’ll love it so much!” 

Wanda arched an eyebrow. “MJ?” 

“Oh! Uh. Yeah. Like, a gag gift, you know?” 

These were all facts: 

\- Peter was terrible at lying. 

\- Wanda was Peter’s friend, and as such, knew him well. 

\- Wanda was Scarlet Witch, and could tell when someone was lying. 

In short, Peter was lying. 

But Wanda didn’t want to press. Maybe there was a new girl in his life (Wanda knew he was bi), or maybe it was for his Aunt, somehow. Anyway, it wasn’t her business, so she smiled and let Peter drop the plushies in the cart as they made their way to checkout. 

**scott.**

Scott lived at the Tower now, he guessed. 

That was weird. 

Scott lived at the Avengers Tower. 

Scott was an Avenger. 

Huh. His life was really, really bizarre. 

Fighting Iron Man had been messed up. He hadn’t really wanted to do it, but Captain America had told him to. You don’t say no to Captain America! 

He was just grateful that Tony had ended up forgiving him and fixing the Accords so that he could see Cassie. And also giving him a place to stay. Did he mention that that place was Avengers Tower? Because that place was Avengers Tower. 

He hadn’t really talked to Steve since the fiasco in Leipzig, but he had apologized to Tony (and he called Tony Stark ‘Tony!’), and had gotten close with Clint. They had formed a Dadvengers club! Currently, there was one item on their agenda: Get Tony to join the Dadvengers. 

Also, they talked about how damn cute their kids are. 

“Remember their first steps...?” Clint asked dreamily, as he sat with a cup of tea and stirred it softly. “Their tiny feet...” The Dadvengers meetings took place in the Common Room, below a hand-painted banner that read: DADVENGERS! “Itty bitty toes...” When someone asked FRIDAY about the common room, she would tell them that a Dadvengers meeting was currently in place. How cool was that? Clint was about to interrupt Scott’s internal monologue once again, when his phone rang. 

“Ah, it’s Lila, I got to take this.” 

Scott smiled and nodded as Clint left the room, picking up the call from his daughter. A few minutes later, Scott decided to eat some grapes, and Peter chose that exact moment to pop in. 

“Hello?” Peter asked as he walked into the room, and Scott jumped a solid two feet in the air. 

“Jesus, kid, don’t sneak up on me like that.” Scott exhaled sharply and put his hand on his heart, before wrenching his eyes open and finding a fidgety and guilty-looking Peter. “Hey, kid, it’s fine. Everything okay?” Scott didn’t know Peter all that well. He knew that he was Spider-Man, and had been trying to figure out a way to ask him to be his Bug Bro, he knew that his aunt had died, he knew that his biological father was apparently Tony Stark, he knew that he was a genius, and he knew that he now lived at the Tower. 

And... that was about it. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah. I’m okay. FRIDAY said... that you and Clint were having a Dadvengers meeting?” 

“Oh. Yeah, we were, Clint had to step out a second. Is this about your dad? We’ve been trying to get him to join for so long, that’s pretty much the main focus of the club.” 

Peter snorted. “Uh - no, not really. I... I guess I wanted to ask you... how do you do it? How... when you know that they’re waiting on you, relying on you, back at home... how do you risk your life?” 

That was an odd question. “Well, I don’t go on missions all that often. And I trust the team. I know they won’t let me leave Cass without a fight. What’s this about?” 

Peter blushed. “Nothing. But, let’s say... you were alone. And... you were on these missions alone. They... aren’t... that difficult, I guess, but... you’re alone. And you can call... someone... if it goes wrong, but... how would you do it?” 

Scott thought for a second. “I don’t know. I guess I’d just be as careful as I could be.” 

Peter nodded carefully. “But I’d - I mean, wouldn’t you just feel so guilty? If something was to happen to you? If you weren’t careful enough?” 

“Then be careful enough.” 

Scott honestly didn’t know what he was saying, didn’t know what Peter was saying either. But his random words seemed to have some effect on Peter, who nodded, a faraway look in his eyes, and left the room. 

Soon after, Clint returned. “She couldn’t find her soccer cleats. Did I miss anything?” 

Scott shook his head, while wondering if there could be another member – aside from Tony – of the Dadvengers. 

**steve.**

Steve regretted a lot of things. 

But the thing he regretted, more than anything else, was plunging his shield into Tony’s suit. Tony was his friend. Bucky was too, yes, but Tony would have helped Bucky. Would have found a legal way. Would have fixed the accords. 

He _had_ been fixing the accords. 

When Steve and the other Rogues returned to the Tower, Tony set up many ground rules, which, all in all, came to: don’t bother me or my family. 

The other rogues had made it clear, when they found out what happened, that they did not condone what Steve had done in any way, and they all tried to separate themselves from him, Tony most of all. 

And then, there was Spider-Man. 

Who was apparently a high schooler. 

And also Tony’s son. 

Steve really didn’t think he was in any place to talk to the kid, so he found himself being ostracized more and more as the other Avengers fell in love with him. 

And, honestly? He did, too. From what he gathered of Peter, he was a golden-hearted kid. (Like Steve was supposed to be.) He wanted to look out for the little guy, to save everyone. 

That was admirable. 

Apparently, he had also faced a fair amount of tragedy in his life. Steve heard from the others that his aunt had died, and that now he would be staying at the Tower with Tony. 

Poor kid. 

Steve would have loved to help him, but he also knew that he was the last person in the world the kid would want help from. So, he kept his distance, along with the other Avengers. Probably more than the other Avengers. 

Peter began healing, and he began hanging around the Avengers a bit more, sticking close to Tony and far away from Steve. 

Eventually – _eventually –_ they fell into the same sort of rhythm that had been there from before his aunt had passed, and Peter was back to his bubbly self. 

\--- 

Steve didn’t sleep well. 

That was a given, when you fuck up big-time, and the people who you care about are too angry with you to even have a conversation. 

Bucky was the only one who would talk to him, and Steve knew that Bucky was furious about what he had done, as well. Bucky was really close to Peter, and Peter had lost enough people already. 

So, at around three a.m, Steve was sitting in the common room, head in his hands, trying to figure out how to make things right. Trying to figure out if he _could_ make things right. It was then that he heard the soft singing, with his enhanced hearing. 

It seemed to be coming from Peter’s room, the floor above the common room, in the penthouse. 

Someone was singing a soft song in... Italian? 

Steve could hardly make any of the words out, or really any of it out. All he heard was the very soft vibrations, and hint of a song and an Italian accent, through the ceiling. 

Something about it reminded him of a lullaby. 

But that wouldn’t make sense. 

A lullaby? 

Tuning in as much as he could manage, he pretty much cemented the thought. Someone – someone that sounded like Peter – was singing a soft Italian lullaby. 

Suddenly, Steve was possessed by a force, and he began to write a letter: 

_Dear Tony,_

_I fucked up. Big-time. I know that we’ve had our differences in the past, from Howard’s unfair priorities, and the clashing of both of our strong personalities, but what I did was unforgivable. I barely gave the accords a chance, because I was so focused on the fact that Bucky was alive. But that is not a fair justification. I turned half of the team against you, selfishly._

_I’m supposed to be Captain America. I’m supposed to be perfect. But I’m very clearly not, Tony. And I don’t know how to make this right, even though I want_ _to_ _so, so badly. I miss our friendship._

_You’re Tony Stark. So, even though forgiving me for what I’ve done should be impossible, I’m here, asking it of you anyway. We don’t have to go back to the way we were. We don’t have to rush our relationship. But – god, Tony – there’s barely a second in the day where I don’t deeply regret what I did. Where I don’t see your face as I..._

_I never understood what you could be. I never saw past your facade of iron, until it was too late. I never saw the Tony Stark that you are around Pepper, Morgan, and Peter. And that was my fault._

_I’m sorry. Really._

_\- Steve._

Some tears streamed down his face as he signed his name, and he cautiously folded the letter up, and took the elevator to Tony’s lab. 

“You do not have the clearance level to enter Boss’s lab,” came FRIDAY’s voice. Which, yeah, made sense, but it still stung to hear those words. 

“I - I know, FRIDAY, but I want to give him a letter. Is he awake?” 

“Boss is currently with Peter in Peter’s room. I will let you in the lab for thirty seconds, in order to deposit the letter, as I do believe that you have good intentions. I will alert Boss if you are not back in the elevator by the time my alarm is up.” 

Steve nodded. “Thank you.” 

And with that, the doors opened. Steve quickly headed for Tony’s desk, put the letter down, and raced back into the elevator with seconds to spare. 

\--- 

_[tony’s pov]_

The next morning, Tony headed down to the lab, as Pepper went to meetings, Peter went to high school, Morgan went to Kindergarten, and Amy went to nursery. 

There, he found a note. He was curious, so he read it, and tears began streaming down his face. 

_“Stark men are made of iron,”_ He heard his father say. But they weren’t, were they? Because Peter was a Stark. Peter was the best goddamn Stark, and Peter wasn’t made of iron. Maybe Tony didn’t have to be either. 

“FRIDAY?” Tony asked cautiously as he wiped his face. “Where’s Steve?” 

“Captain Rogers is in his room.” 

“Take me there.” 

\--- 

_[back to steve’s pov]_

“Boss is requesting entry,” FRIDAY said, as Steve flipped through his sketchbook. 

“Oh! Uh, yeah, yeah, let him in, please.” 

A sheepish-looking Tony entered his room. 

“Tony -” 

“No. I – I read your letter. I wanted to say, I forgive you. I can’t say that Pep, Rhodey, and Peter will, but I forgive you. We can try to make this work.” 

Steve nodded at him gratefully. “Thank you, Tony.” 

Tony hesitated for a moment, before saying, “No problem, Capsicle,” and leaving the room. 

Capsicle. 

Tony hadn’t called him anything other than ‘Rogers’ since the incident. Steve let a grin overtake his face. 

**natasha.**

Natasha liked to think she knew everything about everyone. Most people thought this, in fact, and Natasha never bothered to correct them. But the truth was, that for everything she knew, she struggled a whole damn lot. 

Nobody could ever tell when she was struggling, and she liked to keep it that way. 

It seemed like the only person who could, in fact, tell, was Peter Parker. 

Natasha had no fucking clue how he did it. 

She, of course, had figured out Spider-Man's identity pretty soon after she had decided to. After tailing the vigilante expertly (even though it was pretty clear he knew someone was following him, he didn’t really do much about it, besides dodging her – but she was Natasha Romanov, and she kept on his tail), she figured out who he was, and left it at that. 

Then, Stark stepped in. 

And then Germany. 

She shuddered whenever she thought about Germany, so she didn’t think about it often. Natasha Romanov didn’t make mistakes. Natasha Romanov _couldn’t afford_ to make mistakes. And yet, Natasha Romanov had made a mistake. 

Then, the pardons. 

Stark seemed to welcome her back the fastest out of everyone, which was odd, considering she had stabbed him in the back. Not that she was complaining. She had... she had really missed him. 

And then she met Peter, and immediately adopted him as her spider-child, to which Tony scowled, and claimed that she was trying to steal him from him. 

Which, maybe, she was. 

He was the very essence of sunshine, the soul of the stars, that Natasha couldn’t fathom a universe in which she wouldn’t want to steal him. The Red Room had tried to erase any possibility of her being a mother. But the thing is, you can’t destroy maternal instincts. Not when Peter Parkers exist. 

But then... then tragedy struck, yet again, and Natasha was fucking sick of it. Why? Why did all of this shit have to happen to him – to Peter? She had all of that red in her ledger, and here was a child with nothing but green being pushed down and down and down and down. 

At least he had Tony. 

A week passed. He barely left the penthouse, not even to go out as Spider-Man. Natasha was worried. There, she said it. She was worried. 

\--- 

Finally, Peter seemed to be getting better. Still reeling, still mourning, but – better. 

So, Natasha decided to go check on him. 

“Where would you like to go, Ms. Romanov?” FRIDAY asked, as Natasha entered the private elevator. 

“Where’s Peter?” 

“Peter is currently in the penthouse. Shall I take you there?” 

Natasha nodded, and the elevator immediately zoomed up to the private floor. And, there, Natasha found Peter on the floor of the fancy Stark penthouse, Tony watching him fondly from an armchair, and a toddler jumping next to him. 

What. 

What. 

What. 

Natasha’s mind practically short-circuited. Who was this toddler? And, more importantly, how the hell did she not know about her? 

“Nat!” Peter immediately shouted, his eyes widened. 

“Hi, Peter,” Natasha said casually, strolling into the room and crouching down to meet the toddler at eye-level. “And who might this be?” 

“Uh, this is Amy. She’s my cousin.” 

Natasha saw Tony give Peter a strange look out of the corner of her eye, but she ignored it, and elected to give Amy a once-over instead. 

Amy had extremely poufy brown curls, deep, brown eyes, and a wide grin. She wore a red shirt and blue jeans, and she was positively adorable. Natasha thought that she looked very much like Peter. 

“Hi, there,” Natasha said, crouching down to Amy. “My name is Auntie Natasha.” 

“Auntie Tasha!” Said the toddler, who was playing with building blocks. “Blocks!” 

“Can I play with you and your blocks?” 

Amy nodded, and Natasha sat down, helping Amy build a tower as Peter collapsed, exhausted, against his father. Hm. Interesting. 

An hour or two later, Natasha had to head to dinner, and she had decided that she would absolutely protect this child with her life. Honestly? Fuck the Red Room. 

**peter.**

It was movie night. 

Peter couldn’t say that he forgave Steve, even if his father did. But he did forgive the rest of the team, and who was he to say no to a good movie night? So, after Pepper’s reassurances that watching Amy would be a delight, and Amy cheering with excitement over spending time with Grandma Pepper, Peter headed down to the common room with Tony. 

Tony smiled at Steve, who absolutely grinned, while Peter looked away and smiled softly at Wanda, instead. 

“Hey, Peter,” Natasha said. She was wearing soft gray sweatpants and a Black Widow pajama shirt. It was customary during movie night to wear at least one piece of clothing from your superhero franchise. “Why don’t you bring Amy down? Has she seen Star Wars yet?” 

Peter blanched. He felt really bad for lying to Natasha about Amy being his cousin – he seemed to do that too much – but it was easier that way. He hated answering questions, because that only led to him remembering... the night. And he probably should have asked her to keep Amy a secret, because now all of the Avengers knew of her existence. 

They were the Avengers. 

And Peter was a shit liar. 

You do the math. 

Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he looked away from all of the curious glances. “Uh, Amy’s my cousin,” he said, once again, lying. “She’s two.” 

“What?!” Exclaimed Clint. “You’ve been holding out on us?! There’s been a baby here this entire time? Bring the baby!” 

“Is that why you were asking me about being a dad?” Scott asked. 

“And you bought the plushies for her,” said Wanda. 

“Amy...” muttered Bucky, remembering the training room incident. 

“The lullaby!” Steve said. 

“THE BANANA!” Screamed Clint. 

Nobody really knew what each other was saying, least of all Peter, but he nodded suspiciously at all of them. Bruce and Sam remained silent. 

“Uh, yeah... I guess... anyway, she needs to head to sleep soon. You can all meet her soon.” 

Everyone seemed to accept this, and Peter smiled as he cuddled up with his father, who was wearing Iron Man slippers, and as Star Wars began to play. 

This was nice. 


End file.
